Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2009-230945 (published on Oct. 8, 2009, referred to as Literature 1 below) describes a connector including a plug and a receptacle. FIG. 1 illustrates the configuration of the plug described in Literature 1.
The plug includes a plurality of plug contacts 11 and a block 12. The plug contact 11 includes a contact portion 11a that comes into contact with a mating receptacle contact, a fixed portion (hidden and not seen in FIG. 1) that is fixed to the block 12, and a connection portion 11b that is connected to a board.
The plug contacts 11 are mounted such that the fixed portions are press-fitted to insertion holes (hidden and not seen in FIG. 1) of the block 12 and a required number of plug contacts 11 are aligned and held in the block 12.